The Hotel California
by QTK
Summary: [Repost] I decided to revamp this fan fic, as the last one was ok...but.. the last time I posted this I only got 2 reviews for it (they were both positive though). Please give it a try, its not a bad songfic. SPUFFY!


**Hotel California**  
  
On a dark desert highway, a single solitary car was driving. The wind blew through short, un-geld, platinum blond locks as his pircing blue eyes consentrated on the road infront of him. It was a long week. A lot had happened during the past years that Spike would rather forget. He thought back to when all the trouble started. ..... Buffy stroled into the magic box with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Giles! Everyone look!" Buffy said all excited.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" A pirky Willow asked.  
  
"This came in the mail today. I won a trip to Florida!"  
  
"Uh, Buffy. You know that is junk mail, right?" Xander said to her.  
  
Spike was sitting in the back just listening, but he wasn't so sure it was.  
  
"It's not. See, when I bought that send away lotery ticket, it said I won the grand prize. See, here is the contract!" Buffy said. She then said, "And I am leaveing tomorow. I will be back in a cupple weeks, don't worry."  
  
Giles just looked at her, and said, "Congradulations Buffy. I am happy for you." Then everyone else in the room ecoed that, save Spike. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea for the Slayer to leave Sunnydale Califonia. Lead a horse to water, it may not drink. You can't escape your life. You may leave, but you can't put your job on hold. It will always find you Slayer. Spike thought to him self.  
  
Buffy then left the shop to go pack. That was the last Spike had seen of her. A month passed, and no sign of Buffy, so Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya decided to investigate. Willow searched the net, while Giles went to Florida with Xander and Anya to look for her. When they got back, Spike asked if they found her, and Giles said she never arrived. No new Slayer was called, so she couldn't be dead, but that was the only positive info they had on her.  
  
Months passed and still no sign of the Slayer. Soon, Everyone gave up looking; Even Giles. Spike would've kept looking, but he didn't know where to start, so he did what he promised he would do, and stayed to look after everyone, "Til the end of the world."  
  
Years passed like day for him, and as each one passed, he felt more and more useless. His only perpose now, was to keep his promise that he gave to Buffy, to protect them, and he wasn't going to welch out on the only Buffy thing he had left.  
  
The first one to die, was Giles. He had reached the age of 80, and died in his sleep about 10 years after Buffy had disapered. The next one was Willow. She died at age30, from over use of magic. Xander grieved for over a year. After Willow, Xander was next to pass. He died protecting Anya from a Voltex demon, at the age of 67. I guess his age finally got to him, and he couldn't handle that kind of fighting anymore. He died in his sleep the night after he killed it. Combination of a heart attack, and extrem fetigue. Anya woke up terrified next to him, and all she had left was Spike.  
  
The two of them soon became really good friends, and shared storys of how they killed people, back in the old days. She died when she was 75. Old age, and died in her sleep. That was a week ago, and now Spike had no reason to stay in Sunny Hell any longer, so he packed up his bags and left. The only thing still bothering him was the fact that no Slayer had been called, but it was well over 50 years ago that she went missing. She should be dead....So why was there no Slayer? .......  
  
Spike shook his head. Too many thoughts, to be thinking about right now. He had left Sunnydale about an hour ago, and was on the border of leaving California when he realized that it was near sun rise. It was so dark he could tell. He lit up a cigarette, and, then said, absent mindedly, "It's always darkest before dawn."  
  
Just as he finished up his smoke, he began to feel a bit tired, and sped up the car to find somewhere to sleep for the day. About 15 minutes passed, and soon, in the distence, he could see a shimmering light, of which he guessed was a gas station or somthing.

_**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night.**__  
_  
When he got a little closer, he could make out that it was actully an old missionary, that was turned into a hotel, and was a fancy one at that. He pulled over, and was about to get out, when he was stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw in the window to the door way.  
  
Buffy.  
  
She was looking out the window with this sad look on her face, and strangely, she hadn't aged a day.  
  
Spike got up, just an old mission bell rang. Spike guessed that it was anouncing that it was near dawn. In old placese people got up at the crack of dawn, so maybe it was just ringing to let everyone know what time it was. As Spike got out, he was mumbling, "Why the bloody hell is she here, and why hasn't she aged? Should I go in there? If I do, It could be heaven, or hell, depending on how Buffy takes to seeing me. Oh well, here goes nothing."

_**There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell And I was thinking to myself, 'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'** _

As the bell stoped ringing, Buffy lit a candle and turned down the corridor, not even aware that Spike was following her. Spike steped in the doorway, and felt a weird feeling, but shruged it off, and continued down the hall towards Buffy.  
  
He could just see the candle light now, as she was too far ahead in the corridor to be seen; Even for a vampire, and he swore he heard a creepy voice wisper down the hallway.  
  
"Welcome to Hotel California-hahahah" It chucled silenly, giving Spike the creeps. Why ever Buffy would wanna stay here, was beyond him. He just wanted to know why. 

_**Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say... Welcome to the Hotel California! Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place ) Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California! Any time of year, (Any time of year) you can find it here!**_  
  
When Spike saw her turn down into a room, he followed her in, only to find that she was laying in bed acting like she was asleap. He tryed to wake her up, but she didn't awakin. He then left her, and went to go find a place he could check in.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, he kept thinking to him self, She couldn't see me. Why? Was she sleep walking? No, she was to alert to be sleep walking. She definatly could not see me. Or hear me. Whats going on here?  
  
Soon, Spike found his way to the check out counter, and asked for a room. "How much, for a 3 night stay?" He asked.  
  
The clerk was as creepy as a zomby, and just said, "To stay here, does not cost any money." and smiled evily at Spike.  
  
"It's free? Why?"  
  
"No one pays money here, because it does not cost any money for a room. That is what you wished to know, am I correct?"  
  
"...Yeah......Thanks mate." Spike said, and turned to go, but the clerk stoped him and said, "Here is the key to your room. Take it." He said, then smiled another evil smile at Spike, which was begining to creep him out, like everything else there already did.  
  
As Spike walked away, the clerk the said to him self, "Enjoy your stay at Hotel California. You have the rest of eternity to make up for the cost. Which is not money, but your exsistence."  
  
As Spike walked down the hallway from which he came, he read the room number on the key that he recived. 786. He entered his room, and layed down on his bed, noting how comfortable it was, and then got up to shut the blinds, hoping no sunlight would come through. As he was shutting them, he saw a sweet looking Mercedes Benz, black with red fire paint in the driveway of the hotel, and he could just make out the licence plate. "2FAST 4U". What caught his attention though, was Buffy's Slayer bag in the window of the back windshild. That was her car.  
  
"Since when has she had a Benz? Oh, right! That stupid lotery." He grumbled, and then shut the blinds, and went to sleep.  
  
The next night, Spike got up, and went to look for Buffy. He went to the room he found her in, but she was not there, so he decided to look around the hotel a bit. Maybe there was an indoor pool or somthing he could entertain him self with.  
  
He soon stumbled upon the courtyard, where a party was being held. Everyone was in there finest clothes, and having a good time. Spike then saw buffy, talking with a bunch of guys who look quite rich. Some of them looked down right hansome. But they don't compare to me. Spike thought.  
  
One of them then took Buffy's hand, and they began to dance. She looked sad, and was trying to enjoy her self as much as possible, when Spike decided to say hello.  
  
"Umm, good sir? May I cut in?" He asked politly.  
  
Buffy turned to see who the kind gentalmen was that asked to be with her. No one except her lotery friends had ever asked her to dance after the day she left sunnydale.  
  
"Spike?" She said, almost with false hope in her heart.  
  
"Buffy." He said to her.  
  
She smiled at him, but it then turned to a look of fear, and then a look of sadness again.  
  
"Whats wrong, pet?" Spike asked her, all concern, as they began to dance.  
  
"So this is why we are having the party. Oh, Spike. I missed you so much, but....You shouldn't have come."  
  
Spike just looked into her eyes, enjoying the feel of dancing with his long lost Slayer, but then said to her, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, luv."  
  
"You're the reason we're haveing the celibration. Because you checked in. Everyone here is trying to enjoy them selves as much as possible, still trying to keep the memorys of when they where home. Some dance to keep that, and others dance to forget...." But Buffy was cut off, when a man walked up to Spike.  
  
"Sir, you're table is ready, please be seated." And Spike nodded, and walked over to the table with Buffy in hand.

_  
**Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Benz. She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends. How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget** ._

  
  
"Before you continue, pet, I want to get somthing to drink. Oi, Bell Captian! I would like a bottle of Lafite Rothchild." Spike said to him.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry sir, but we haven't had that spirit since 1969."  
  
Spike looked a bit disapointed at the news, and was about to say somthing, when he heard the same people as he did in the corridor saying,  
  
"Welcome to Hotel California-hahahhheheh."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and said, "Pet, did you hear that?"  
  
She nodded, but didn't look scared or surprized.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I did." 

_**So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine' He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine' And still those voices are calling from far away, Wake you up in the middle of the night Just to hear them say... Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place ( Such a lovely place ) Such a lovely face They livin' it up at the Hotel California What a nice surprise,(What a nice surprise) bring your alibis**_  
  
"What do you mean, 'Get used to it'?" Spike asked, But Buffy didn't have time to finish, when the Captain came back and said,  
  
"I am sorry we could not get you the wine you wanted, but here is the oldest wine we have. "Sutter Home White Zinfandel"  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Spike poured Buffy a glass, and she said, "Why do you think they call some white wines white, when they're pink?"  
  
"I dunno, pet. So what was it you were saying before about me getting used to those creepy voices."  
  
Buffy looked up into the mirrors on the ceiling, where Spike did not appere, and then she brought her head down, and her eyes met his.  
  
"What I have been trying to tell you, is that you should not have stayed. You see, We are all stuck here. Prisoners of our own device. Once you check in, there is no out."  
  
Spike was about to say somthing to her, when they heard the bell for food, and Buffy said, "We better get going. We don't wanna miss the midnight feast."  
  
Spike just nodded, and followed her to the masters chamber. When they got there though, the thing they were suppoed to eat wasn't as dead as the cooks thought it was. It was a Voltex demon.  
  
"A Voltex? I thought we were comming in here for a feast." Buffy said, but Spike just said,  
  
"We probably were. Those things are extremely hard to kill. It probably just played dead until it was let loose in here."  
  
Buffy grabed a knife and started to fight it, but Spike tryed to stop her. Knives can't kill it. You have to freeze it to death. Heat makes it grow.  
  
Buffy stabed it, but nothing happened. She then got thrown on the floor, and Spike picked her up, and headed out of the room at full vampire speed.

_**Mirrors on the ceiling, Pink champagne on ice And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device' And in the master's chambers, They gathered for the feast They stab it with their steely knives, But they just can't kill the beast**__  
_  
  
Spike ran and ran but he couldn't find the hall that lead back to the door.  
  
"I told you Spike, " Buffy said to him, in his arms, "There is no out anymore."  
  
The night gard on duty just smiled evily at Spike, and said to him,  
  
"Relax. You are here forever now. You can check-out anytime you like...But I'm afraid I can't let you leave here."  
  
Spike then got this really angry look on his face, and said,  
  
"You let us leave, or I rip your face off." And then showed his vampire visage, fangs being bared.  
  
The night man then said,  
  
"I respect your bravery vampire, but it is not that symple. In order for you and your girl friend to leave, you must kill the beast."  
  
"You mean the Voltex?"  
  
He nodded. And at that, Spike took off down the hall again.

_**Last thing I remember, I was Running for the door I had to find the passage back To the place I was before 'Relax,' said the night man, We are programmed to receive. You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave!**_

_  
_When Spike and Buffy got back to the masters chamber, the 'beast' had killed almost everyone there. Spike then had an idea. Voltexes didn't like cold, so he said to Buffy,  
  
"Get me the champagne, and the ice. We got a demon to kill."  
  
Buffy nodded, and threw the bucket with the ice over to Spike. Spike then opened up the mouth of the creacher, and poured the ice in, causeing the Voltex to turn blue, and then explode. Spike then said,  
  
"We did it, pet! You're free! Now, lets got take a shower and get outa here, just you and me."  
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears or joy. She was finally free. She could see Xander, Giles, Willow and Anya again. Tell them what happened.  
  
"Thank you Spike. I can not thank you enough, for giving me my life back. I wanna see Giles, and tell him that-"  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You were gone for 50 years slayer. I'm afraid that everyone is dead. I know I can't give you your life back, but..if you'll accept me, maybe, I cvan give you a new one?"  
  
Buffy just looked at him, and said,  
  
"I can't believe it....They're really all gone?.....Well, ok. I will go with you Spike. And thanks again, anyway."  
  
She then took his hand, and they walked out of the hotel, and off into the moon light.  
  
The End.

A/N: This was just a small song fic. If you would like a follow up story to see what happened to Buffy, just say so, and I will when I am done my other two buffy fics, and my Inuyasha-RPG fic.


End file.
